User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= SneakyBricks order I would liketo buy a mega pack for rank 2 please Actually, how much would it cost for only the ten clikcs on my dam?? and could you do twenty? Sorry about his im really conufesed on what i needed clicked, How many clicks will it take for you to click on my gaint milstone hurling module? I can get you 50 clicks or more. SneakyBrick Ok, im a little confused about what youre ordering :P Do you want: The Rank 2 Mega Pack. That means that you will get 5 Beavers,1 T-Square, 5 Millstones, 1 Heroic Story, and 10 Clicks to Electric Dam Module if you click 45 times on a module that I tell you to click. 10 Clicks to your Electric Dam. This means that you will get 10 clicks to your Electric Dam if you click 10 times on a module that I tell you to click. or 20 Clicks to your Electric Dam. This means that you will get 20 clicks to your Electric Dam if you click 20 times on a module that I tell you to click. I hope this helps :D Sorry about the confusion! 00:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I whant 20 clicks to me ilectric dam. I will pay the twney clicks, I have to other friends, SneakyBricks and SneakyBrickss. So add them And they will give you the clicks, if you whant me to then I will, thanks! SneakyBrick It will also take me one day to get the clicks to you, sorry if thats a problem. SneakyBrick No problem! Click My Stardust Sticker Module 20 times when you get the chance! When you finidh clicking, I'll click your Electric Dam! Thanks! 00:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No, Thank you! I was wrong! I had the clicks! I just clicked your module 20 times! SneakyBrick Ok, After your done clicking my electric Dam. How Much Would I Cost For Me To Have You Click My Gaint Milstone Hurling Module Untill I Win? Finished Clicking your Electric Dam Module! To click your Giant Milstone Hurling Module, I'll click and you tell me if you won...if not, i'll click again...you'll tell me if you won or not, and so on...The number of clicks it takes wil lbe how many you pay me. Is this ok? 01:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ok, can you start doing this now? Sure! Tell me when to click the first time! 01:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) NOW!!!!! please. Did you win or lose? 02:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Loose, but could you send me a milstone? ill pay double the clicks, im out of milstones and the stuff to build them :( this has nothing to do with the trade, but look what I made! http://Pixton.com/ic:2saquf9w HELLO?? I can make one more listone but then i will have 0 red lego bricks, or you could send me 2 and ill send the extras back plus double the clicks:) set up :):):) Ok! Did you win or lose? 02:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Lost! GRRRRRR. Ok, set it up again :D 02:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I like the comic :D thanks! do i make the milstone? Do you like these? http://Pixton.com/ic:i1nf2tcp http://Pixton.com/ic:zhjmw9nz we will have to keep diong this tomorrow, ok? Reason 1: I am going to watch a movie Reason 2: I will have more clicks and milstones tomorrow. Is this ok? it doesnt really matter but i have to go, by! Sure! Thats fine! And I like the comics :D 03:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) can you send me 2 milstones? and then if i win before using then i send the others back and then give you about 30-35 clicks? ok? if yes sned sned milstone please. SneakyBrick I jsut made another milstone and you can click the gaint milstone throwing module SneakyBrick Hello?? Can you go click on my giant mistone throwing thing?? its ready for you, and its this morning, its beend a day so click on it please. this is my best http://Pixton.com/ic:wryqy7gj Sorry for the delay :P I clicked. Did you win or lose? 20:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I lost again. if you gift me 3 milstones then i will pay you 20-30 clicks today. if i win i will send the extras back and pay 20 clicks If I Win after using all the milstones then i wil pay 30 clicks ok? Sent 3 millstones! 22:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ready! Clicked. Did you win or lose? 22:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) lost ready clicked again! 22:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ready lost you won the one i just clicked :D 22:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I will pay 25 clicks now and the other 5 tomorrow what module? Click my Stardust Sticker Module all 30 times! Thanks! 22:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) done! thanks for your time! No problem! I'm always happy to help a customer :) 23:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) whats the chance of you clicking on my blue lego brick rank 2 module for 2 dino fangs and 1 heroic story? Sure! just send me the items and i'll click tomorrow since im out of clicks right now. Is this ok? 23:53, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sending! Sent! Where do i wright a coustemer report? Right Here 00:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks! Did you click on my modules yet?? if not click half on the yellow brick maker module and the other half on the blue brick maker module please. Thanks! SneakyBrick sorry, i was busy. but i finished the 25 clicks (12 to Blue Brick, 13 to Yellow brick) :D 22:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) supersimon123 order i will like to trade 2 pipes for 2 gypsum. supersimon123 so do you want me to give you 2 pipes, or 2 gypsum? 02:18, November 29, 2012 (UTC) 2 gypsum. ok, send me 2 pipes and ill send the gypsum :D 02:23, November 29, 2012 (UTC)